


The Daily News

by wraithdreams



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithdreams/pseuds/wraithdreams
Summary: The Ketterdam Daily News follows the lives of the most influential people in Ketterdam. Most notably: a Barrel Boss who seems to be losing his touch, a quite philanthropic pirate, and the family of the city's richest merchant.





	The Daily News

THE KETTERDAM DAILY NEWS

Dubious Ties 

_Today, the marriage of notorious Barrel Boss Mr. KAZ BREKKER and Capt. INEJ GHAFA, the woman widely credited for bringing about the ratification of the Ketterdam Fair Contract and Labor Act, was announced. They were married in the courthouse, but a Ravkan minister was present at Ghafa’s request, so the ceremony could be blessed by the Saints. By all our accounts this is a union void of romance, as Brekker is infamously unfeeling and Ghafa has kept her last name. Rather, we suspect the marriage is based on business. The Captain has publicly claimed that she will continue fighting slavery on the True Sea. However, we have reason to question this statement, as an anonymous source who works for Ghafa reported that lately she has been managing her fleet of six ships from Ketterdam. It is widely believed that Ghafa’s first mate FAN KIR-BA will take over the pirating aspect of the operation while Ghafa will handle the paperwork._

“Ghafa will handle the paperwork.” Inej muttered. “Please.”

Kaz looked over at her from his chair, raising an eyebrow. “Is that not what you intend to do?”

“It’s not just ‘paperwork’ Kaz!” Inej said indignantly. “I will be handling all the acquisitions of my crewand planning the routes. I’ll also still be sailing! Just less often. They make it sound as if I’ll be sitting around the house signing papers all day.”

“Like me?” Kaz grinned, showing her the form to expand Dregs’ housing that he was currently filling out.

Inej bit her lip and walked around his desk to sit on the arm of his chair. “I’m sorry. It’s finally sinking in that I am nearly thirty years old and apparently less well suited to a nomadic lifestyle then the rest of my family.”

“You are not nearly thirty, I’m nearly thirty. You’re twenty eight. That’s a two year difference.”

“You’re right. I suppose a lot can change in two years. Two years ago you could barely stand the sight of my face.”

Kaz squeezed her hand. “Let’s not talk about that ‘Nej.” Neither of them liked thinking about the brief period of time they had separated. Inej regretted mentioning it when she saw the flicker of hurt flash across Kaz’s features. She apologetically snuggled closer to him, getting down from her perch to sit on his good leg, smiling to herself when he wrapped both arms around her, kissing the junction where her neck and shoulder met.  She remembered a time where she could barely stand an affectionate caress, when they both thought they were incapable of going beyond hand-holding, perhaps hugging on a good day. Sure, there were still bad days, days that memories from the Menagerie rushed to the forefront of Inej’s mind, days that Kaz bristled when he was touched, but those days were few and far between. The things which terrified her with any other man seemed almost effortless now with him.

Their relationship had not just changed in terms of physical intimacy. They were more sure of each other now, For too long Inej was afraid her heart’s calling meant they could never truly be together, and Kaz was unsure if she would keep coming back to him, constantly questioning whether he would ever be enough for her. But Inej loved him so much it terrified her, and Kaz was too stubborn to give up on her, or himself. They perennially fell back together between voyages and business ventures, they couldn’t help it.

And she was so, so, content.

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled the scent of ink and parchment and the generic soap they used in the Slat. His smell was synonymous with home. “You know what else they said in the article?”

“What?”  
“That our marriage was void of romance.”

“Why?”

“Because I kept my last name. Apparently that means we don’t love each other enough.” Kaz had asked her if she wanted to take his family name, but Inej’s identity had been forcibly taken from her during her time as a slave, and she held her name close to her heart as a reminder that she was free.

Kaz twisted to take her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her grin against him. He tried to look at her seriously, but the strange grimace gave away the smile he was struggling to hold back.

“Then how shall I prove I love you, Inej Ghafa?”

* * *

 

THE KETTERDAM DAILY NEWS

Rich People Problems 

_Mr. WYLAN VAN ECK is officially the richest man in Ketterdam, surpassing his father in terms of influence in the Merchant Council. His success in the markets, in addition to his public backing of liberal politicians, a feat basically unheard of from a Merchant so prominent in the council, has made him one of the most notable names in Ketterdam, but extremely unpopular amongst his fellows. His atypical behavior may be attributed to his supposed partner, the attorney Mr. JESPER FAHEY, who is famous for his work delegitimizing..._

“Ugh.”

Jesper looked up from the paper at his supposed partner who lay naked beside him on the bed. “What was that darling?”

Wylan blinked at him sleepily than tossed an arm over his eyes. “‘Tis too bright.” He mumbled. “Tell Ana to close the curtains.” There was an astonishing disparity in the times Jesper and Wylan typically woke up. Jesper, having grown up on a farm, was used to rising with the sun to start the day’s work. Wylan never had any such obligation.

“I’m reading merchling. I need the light.”

“Then get out of bed.” Wylan whined, shoving at Jesper’s body, but Jesper grabbed his wrist and pulled his giggling husband on top of him. Wylan happily snuggled into his chest and Jesper reopened the paper, reading the rest of it aloud into Wylan’s hair.

“...unethical contracts. He has worked closely with Captain Inej Ghafa, but we suspect…”

“Why are you reading the _Ketterdam Daily News_?”

Jesper looked down at him surprised. “What?”

“Everyone knows it’s trash. Mostly just gossip about the rich and famous.”

“That’s why I’m reading it merchling! We’re in it. And it’s typically very flattering.”

Wylan turned to quickly look over the paper. “‘Supposed partner’. For saints sake! We’ve been living together since we were seventeen! We got married five years ago! They announced Kaz and Inej’s courthouse wedding yesterday, the day after it happened. Kaz ad Inej, the people who privately eloped get an announcement, but even after we have a full on wedding ceremony filled with people, we’re ‘supposed partners’. ”  
Jesper grinned at him, letting his pride show on his face. It took a long time for Wylan to be able to read, mostly because he started hyperventilating every time they sat down to practice, thanks to his bastard of a father. But eventually, with Jesper’s patience and Wylan’s determination, he picked the skill up. Though it was still quite difficult for him, Wylan could read proficiently.

“To be fair, my darling husband, they did say Kaz and Inej were getting married for the networking opportunities.”

Jesper reminisced on the day he learned Kaz and Inej even intended to marry. Kaz was having his weekly meeting with him and Wylan, and Inej was gone on a particularly long voyage. She told Jesper she was not sure if she would return to Ketterdam, and he knew it had something to do with Kaz. Lately, they had been unable to meet each other's eye. When they were forced to converse, it was in stiff formal tones, and whenever Kaz came to their residence, Inej would leave so quickly  Jesper barely glimpsed her braid disappearing around the corner. On that fateful day, he remembered being shocked because Inej never visited Geldstraat immediately after she arrived, and she _never ever_ announced her arrival with a coach, but he, Kaz, and Wylan all rushed out of the manor after a thundering of hooves followed a series of bells in the harbor, signaling her presence. She nearly fell out of the carriage as Jesper helped her down, unsteady on her feet, looking lost in a dream. They were all gaping at her, and he vaguely remembered asking if she was alright, but she had eyes only for Kaz.

“Did you mean it?” She asked him. “Truly?”

Kaz barely nodded, his eyes fixed on her face. If Jesper didn’t know better he’d say the man was about to cry. Inej let out a noise half laugh half sob and to this day, neither he nor Wylan knows who moved first but suddenly they were collapsed in each other’s arms. Inej was gripping Kaz like a lifeline and Kaz was stroking her back, his face buried in her hair, murmuring words no one but Inej could hear. None of them moved until the coach driver loudly and intrusively demanded payment.

“Still.” Wylan grumbled. “How difficult can it be to call us husbands?”

“Anyways.” Jesper said, hoping to actually get through the paper that morning “...we suspect Ghafa will soon stop associating with Mr. Fahey because…what are you doing?” Wylan had started kissing his neck, slowly making his way up, lingering on the underside of Jesper’s jaw. “Wy, I can’t think when you do that, and I want to know why Inej intends to stop associating with me.”

“Fine.” Wylan sighed and rolled off of him, Jesper felt a pang of disappointment as he pulled on his pajama pants and robe. “ I won’t wait for you to eat breakfast.”

Jesper smiled because he knew Wylan would wait, pouting all the while.

_We suspect Ghafa will soon stop associating with Mr. Fahey due to Mr. Van Eck’s involvement in the Merchant Council, a group which heavily disapproves of the Captain’s mission. However, it is common knowledge that the three of them have a history worth noting._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated:)


End file.
